


Locked Away

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, Erotica, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Pool, Pool Sex, Raw Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Swimming Pools, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, stand and carry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: After a swimsuit mishap, the Ottos hide away getting locked in a room. Oliver's attempts to fix the issue just make things worse for them, and it goes where neither expected.
Relationships: Oliver Otto/Taylor Otto
Kudos: 17





	Locked Away

Shivering as she sat there with a thin towel wrapped around her swimsuit clad body, Taylor glared at her brother.

“Did you have to annoy mom again?” She groaned, as she glared at her younger brother who had whined about the pool not being as good as Cooper Bradford’s olympic sized heated indoor pool. 

Relaxing against a rather uncomfortable beach-chair, Taylor shifted around in annoyance. She could feel the eyes of every guy around locked onto her body, and while she loved showing off to people, it didn’t exactly include overweight shirtless guys waddling around a pool looking after their children. Though there was a very cute runner from her school that kept giving her looks and showing off his muscular six-pack abs, his chocolate tanned skin dripping wet and only making him look even sexier. Something that definitely caught the girl’s attention, who after seeing Pierce’s body was looking to upgrade from Tripp.

“What! It is worse than Cooper’s pool…” Oliver groaned, wrapping the white and green striped towel around his shoulders.

Taylor reached over to flick the side of his head. “Everything in our lives is worse than Cooper’s, dork. We just shut up about it!”

The off white with palm tree’s decorating swim trunk clad boy grumbled to himself and pulled both legs in close, resting his chin against his knees. Hidden behind them and a towel, nobody would have to see him lowering himself to swimming at a public pool and tarnish his non-existent reputation. Something that wouldn’t be good for the future Oliver Otto brand.

Relishing in her brother’s moment of silence, Taylor flipped down her sunglasses and spread out on the chair. Her round C cup breasts were tightly held to her chest by a finely decorated black one-piece swimsuit. Any eyes that gazed down her stunning body would be happily greeted by the sight of near transparent black fabric that covered her pussy. The folds were almost visible beneath, making many a mouth water for Taylor Otto’s sweet pussy. Including the very cute runner boy across the pool grounds, who couldn’t keep his eyes off of her body. Something that had Taylor grinning internally and outwardly teasing the runner. She wasn’t just going to let the tanned stud have his way with her. He would have to work for it.

If anyone got a closer look, there were a few white stains, too. As unknown to anyone except them, Pierce and Tripp had shown her exactly how much they enjoyed her wearing that particular swimsuit.

“They could have at least left our belongings…” Oliver muttered in annoyance, the pair having been left in just their swim gear and towels. Unable to even call for Cooper to come and rescue him with one of his parent’s cars. Looking over at his older sister, Oliver glared in annoyance from the situation that he had caused. “Couldn’t you get someone to give us a lift home…”

Staring at the runner and trying to drag her eyes away, the girl stuttered. “L-like… um, like who?”

“How about the shirtless dork you’re eyeing up?” Oliver snorted, though shamelessly drooled over said boy whenever his sister wasn’t looking. That was partially the reason he was tucked into a ball, to hide his throbbing hardon. “If your eyes bulged any further Tay, they would be touching him…”

“Oh shut up, Oliver… You’re just jealous you don’t have that body…” Taylor groaned. Through the groan was turning into a moan as she watched the shirtless hunk across the pool grounds teasing her right back by adjusting himself.

Looking suddenly offended, the younger boy straightened out a little to reveal his smooth white chest. Bringing a hand to his lightly defined body, Oliver traced up his beginning V-line and followed up his abs. Months of working out with Cooper were paying off well for the young twink, who was looking sexier every day. He was even copying Cooper’s longer hair, with a mop of brunette hair wildly going every which way. “Are you kidding me, Taylor? LOOK at this body… What girl wouldn’t want me!”

Despite his comments, Oliver did however know that he had a while to go, since the post workout pictures that Cooper loved spamming his social media with, showed that his best friend was ripped. 

Snorting, Taylor raised an eyebrow at her little brother’s young dorky body. “Like I said… you don’t have that body dork. And don’t you already have a girlfriend? Cooper would be very jealous if you replaced him…”

“You’re a bitch…”

Taylor smirked. “And you are a gold digging slut for Bradford cock.”

“You… are going to call me a gold digger when you date dumbasses like Pierce and Trip? All you want is sexy from those abs on legs, and we all know it…” Her brother bit back, smirking too. While he would never actually complain about his sister dating those idiots, as he always found a way to at the very least see them naked. They were definitely well adorned down there, and wondered how Taylor was walking the next morning. And while he wanted badly to pin Pierce to the bed and ride his thick cock, so far all Oliver had been able to do is suck a sleeping Trip.

“Seriously Oliver? You like jumped on our old neighbour the minute he arrived… just because he had money…” Taylor smirked. “I was almost waiting for you to offer yourself to the old man in hopes of getting his money.” 

Oliver growled. “Don’t you dare tarnish the reputation of Spencer Blitz!”

“You mean the reputation of spending twenty years in Federal Prison?” Taylor chuckled.

“We don’t talk about that.” Oliver replied quickly.

They two were about to continue their argument when a rather angry looking security guard came thundering through the crowd of screaming children in swimsuits with a fat piggy finger pointed right at the Otto siblings. His deep-set eyes were locked onto the two, filled with rage. One was red, from the elaborate plans the two had made to get inside that went wrong. Because their mother had left them with nothing neither of them had their money to get inside and swim. So that had lead to one of them throwing a stone in hopes of distracting the guard long enough to sneak inside. However, as the two weren’t exactly good at aiming anything the rock ended up hitting the man in the eye. Luckily he was just disoriented, and the two booked it inside. 

But now he was on a path of destruction to get his hands on the two. “YOU TWO! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!!!”

“Run?” Oliver’s eyes were wide.

“Run.” Taylor said, picking up her towel before making a beeline for a crowd of people to hide. 

With their towels swaying in the wind as the two hightailed it, the pair jumped inside of the closest door they could find.

“We are doomed.” Oliver groaned, the darkness of the room sinking in as they held the door close with all of their strength.

Keeping her voice low, Taylor growled at her younger brother. “This is sooooo your fault.”

“Yeah, Yeah… you are the one who hit him with the rock…” Oliver growled in response, the teen finally locking the door to stop them from having to hold the door themselves. He started feeling around the wall, pressing against the coolness in a blind attempt to find the switch. “Now be useful and help me find a light switch…”

“And they call me the stupid one…” Taylor groaned, the girl flicking on the lights by making the use of the lightswitch right next to the door. Rolling her eyes at the younger boy who had made his way around half of the small room.

Turning back to face is big sister, the wild-haired boy stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes went wide, the brown orbs locked onto her chest in a moment of shock and awe. How neither of them noticed that here swimsuit had torn was beyond him, but there it was. A large slice clean through the fabric that fell down to perfectly reveal the blond’s C-cup breast. He was amazed by just how soft it looked, with Taylor usually keeping them tight to her chest. Oliver felt his cock throbbing harder now seeing the uncovered flesh, in spite of how dirty it was to stare at his sister. The boy felt a small ‘woah…’ pass his lips, barely above a whisper. 

“U-Um… T-Tay-Taylor?” Oliver whispered, his voice almost breathless from the sight of Taylor’s breast. He tried to look away but found himself unable to pull his eyes away from the large perky one, even his girlfriend Brie and ex-girlfriend Gina, didn’t have breasts that impressive.

“What are you looking… at…” Snapping a hand to her breast, the girl looked furious. “OLIVER!”

“I’m sorry!” Oliver whined, with the teenager struggling to keep his mind and eyes away from his sister’s breast.

“You are such a fucking pervert… Ugh, I can’t believe you did this,” Taylor muttered to herself, trying to pin the torn part of her suit under the rest to keep it there. But she, too, couldn’t stop peeking over at her shirtless brother. Being so close together wearing so little after that reveal they were getting awkward. “Oh my god… tell me you aren’t hard, Oliver.”

“Of course I’m not! A-And I didn’t break your suit!” Oliver protested, muttering internally that he was only semi. “Why? Do you want to perv on me, do you?”

Taylor shot a look of disgust. Giving up on trying to fix it, she just let the fabric drop and her breast was out for the world to see again. Shooting a hand out, she glared at Oliver. “Just give me your towel. I dropped mine…”

Pulling the towel tight around his shoulders, the younger boy glared back. “No way! This is mine, you dropped yours so that’s your fault.”

“Just give me the towel! You little pervert!”

“Come get it…” Oliver taunted, smirking at the chance to get those breasts close enough to touch.

“Ugh!” Taylor whined, annoyed at her brother’s attitude. “Mom is soooo going to ground you for this…”

“It’s not my fault that you couldn’t keep your swimsuit from being ripped…” Oliver responded, the boy’s mouth still running a little dry from the continued view of his sister’s breast. Throbbing now as the blond started slowly stepping towards him, Oliver’s hands started to move on their own. Subtlety at first, but when the distance was just right they pounced on her fluffy tits. “So if your brother sees and wants tits now, it’s also your fault!”

“OLIVER! GROSS!” Taylor whined, the girl was shocked that her brother was acting like this.

Yet for some reason she made no attempt to pry his hand away from her breast. Somehow it felt better than when either of her ex boyfriends grabbed them, maybe it was the way Oliver softly caressed her breasts and actually treated them well. Not just things to be grabbed and sucked while a hunk pounded her pussy. Instantly both of their eyes widened, fully realising what they were doing. Oliver just ended up squeezing a little tighter in surprise, blushing and stuttering wordlessly. But finally Taylor came to her senses and gave Oliver a firm shove, glaring daggers at the younger boy. 

“Oliver! You’re never to touch me, ever…” She growled, slapping at his hands.

Despite the slap on the hands from his sister, Oliver found himself unable to stop the urge to touch his beautiful sister, with her good looks being something that the boy was quickly beginning to realise. “Why?” 

Oliver smirked at his sister, pushing back and getting closer. The cute sound she made earned a moan from the younger boy, and had his pants throbbing a little. With the lean, defined teenager pushing Taylor against the wall and running both hands up her hourglass sides, then moved to take a handful of her breasts. They were so soft that Oliver could have mistaken them for being marshmallows; unlike his rock hard five-inch cock that was twitching in his off-white trunks for Taylor, oozing precum against his red boxer briefs. Massaging the softness in the palms of his hands, kneading them around to make the older girl softly moan out loud for her little brother, Oliver growled in his throat and rolled his eyes back a little. In love with how cute the little moan was, Oliver’s thumbs rubbed her light pink nipples in hopes of making her even louder, enough to fill the small room they had locked themselves inside of. It worked its magic, with Taylor’s hands clawing at the wall while he little dork of a brother felt her up.

His warm breath blowing against Taylor’s neck in a way that made the girl tingle, the boy softly moaned. “Taylor… damn…”

When she showed no resistance to him feeling her up, the young boy grabbed the torn fabric and used all the might he had to rip a little more, showing some more skin of his sister’s rack.

“O-Oilver! Ugh, you are buying me a replacement… twerp.” She gasped. A jolt ran down her spine, feeling the way he lovingly groped every inch of her chest. “Oh god… K-keep doing that but… lo-lower, Ollie...

With wide eyes being told to touch down there, Oliver left one hand on the exposed soft breast and allowed the other to glide down her swimsuit. Feeling all of Taylor’s curves as he did, Oliver moaned and leaned in. Their lips pressed together, and the siblings' eyes closed as they melted into the kiss. Tasting the gloss on her lips, and the soda on his lips, they came down for a deeper kiss. Heated, the teenagers moaned against one another. 

Meanwhile, the younger boy’s hand finally slipped lower, pressing against her wettening pussy. He fingered the fabric and pulled it aside, giving full access to the pinkness. Feeling the wetness made Oliver moan softly.

“Damn… Tay… who knew you would get so wet from having your younger brother exploring your sexy body…” Oliver purred, the younger boy’s five inch cock throbbing inside of his swim trunks and begging for release and attention from the beautiful blonde in front of him.

Rubbing up and down her pussy with two fingers, Oliver swallowed Taylor’s hot moans from the sensation. He pressed his fingers harder against the dripping hole, with Taylor’s hands leaving the wall and snaking up her little brother’s back. She clawed at him, releasing louder sounds of pleasure. They couldn’t believe how good they made each other feel. Oliver leaned down and closed his lips around her neck, licking and sucking at the flesh that made her grow louder. Taylor was taken aback by his skill, guessing that it was taught by Gina or other girl rather than natural skill.

There was no way that Oliver, the dork that was too focused on fashion and popularity than being sexual, knew how to please a girl so well. She wove her fingers into his hair, pulling the in closer. 

As Oliver pressed against Taylor’s leg it allowed her to feel how badly he throbbed and couldn’t take another second hiding his cock away from her. She felt down the boy’s back, slipping into his shorts to torture his very obviously bisexual ass. Giggling as Oliver yelped, Taylor stole the moment to pull out and pull the cord on his trunks before tugging them down just above his knees, taking the red boxer briefs down with them. 

“Or maybe this can repay me, little brother…” Taylor said softly, wrapping her fingers around the length. Stroking her brother lightly, the blonde smirked at how it throbbed for more attention. “You’re so horny for your big sister, it’s honestly funny…”

Without wanting to wait another moment, Oliver leaned down and hooked his hands behind the girl’s legs, managing to pick her up and keep her back against the wall. Moaning at a dominant display, his sister wrapped one arm around his shoulders. Loving that Oliver’s face was contorted in concentration and effort of lifting up another person, Taylor giggled at him. Only pushing the boy further, however, Oliver straightened them up, then allowed for her to wrap her legs around his waist.

“You are surprisingly heavy…” Oliver grinned, stealing another kiss. He could still feel her hand around his cock, giving it a nice squeeze. “Mmm… And a damn tease,”

Oliver, however, was in shock of what came next. Being so close to one another, it only took Taylor guiding his five inch cock into her dripping wet hole for them to cross the final barrier between brother and sister to finally bury his cock in her pussy. He arched his back, thrusting deep inside. A loud moan escaped the boy’s lips feeling the warm, wet tightness around his throbbing shaft. How it squeezed and flexed around the head before swallowing the rest of his dick like they were made to fit together. The siblings found themselves releasing matching moans as Oliver’s cock slid entirely into his older sister, with the younger boy shocked that he was actually fucking his older sister. He looked his sister in the eyes as he began to lightly move inside of her, the young teenager beginning to thrust back and forth slowly, enjoying every sensation as his sister’s tight pussy squeezed his cock tight. As her brother’s cock moved inside of her with an eagerness that Tripp and Pierce struggled with, Taylor couldn’t stop herself from moaning out his name. 

“O-Oh god… O-Oliver…” Taylor moaned out loudly, causing her brother to grin from the sound of his name being moaned out by his admittedly sexy sister, as he fucked her tight pussy

Oliver grinned as he leaned in and captured his sister’s lips in another deep kiss, with the older girl allowing her brother’s tongue to slip through her lips and dominate her own, as his cock continued it’s moving inside of her. “Like this Tay? Like your little brother fucking you…”

Despite not wanting to admit that her brother was actually doing pretty good, Taylor couldn’t help but moan out her agreement to the comment.

“Mmmmmm soooo much…”


End file.
